Morrigan
Entrance Vampire Savior Morrigan appears out of a portal. Special Attacks Super Lawl Neutral B - Soul Fist Morrigan extends out her arms and fires a projectile. This can also be done in the air. It is very similar to the Hadouken. Side B - Dash Shift Morrigan flies forwards. She can basically travel to anywhere on screen that she wants, but you must move the directional pad after your perform the move. Up B - Shadow Blade Morrigan leaps upwards with one of her shape-shifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally a short distance in the process. This move shares many similarities with one of Ryu's moves, in this case: Shoryuken. Down B - Astral Vision A double appears on other side of the screen and mirrors her every move. By using Astral Vision and Soul Fist, both moves can be combined to overwhelm your opponent and maybe KO them. EX Smash - Finishing Shower Morrigan fires a hail of missiles at the opponent from her wings, which can be guided to a certain degree using the joystick. Final Smash - Darkness Illusion Morrigan's signature attack. She attacks the opponent with a complex series of hits and kicks alongside a shadow that resembles her, finishing the move by doing greater version of Deep Crescendo in the air, smashing opponent to the ground. Elite Warrior Battle Royale Neutral B - Soul Fist Morrigan quickly raises her left fist and thrusts it forward shooting a bat of energy at her opponent. This move cause minor damage and travels a short distance. Side B - Vector Drain Morrigan reaches her arms out to grab an opponent. When successful, the opponent and yourself can floats upwards, going upside down and spins to the ground, following with a slam into the opponent. During this Move, your air movement can be controlled greatly. Up B - Shadow Blade Morrigan turns one of her wings into a blade and flies upwards, cutting anyone in your way. This move can be used as an offensive recovery move, if you hit the opponent just after started the move. Down B - Seduction Morrigan walks seductively with her arms open for a few seconds. If you reaches an opponent, Morrigan embraces and gives a hard kiss, absorbing some of the opponent's life and start healing you. Final Smash - Darkness Illusion Morrigan flies up for a bit and flies towards the opponent like a torpedo. If you connects this move into a oppoent, she and Lilith appear and they attack the opponent in a fierce auto combo and finish with a stronger Shadow Blade, knocking the opponent into the air. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Laughs and extends her hands out, while surrounded with an aura with bats flowing out of it. Sd: Morrigan sits back on a makeshift chair made of bats and folds her legs. Dn: Morrigan holds her hand forward and shakes her head. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Morrigan lays down on a makeshift platform made of bats where she holds her legs up behind herself and faces the screen Victory 2: Flips backwards and her outfit changes to her casual wear, all while surrounded by bats Victory 3: Morrigan laughs and dances in place before striking a pose Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Morrigan Aensland is a fictional character in the video game series Darkstalkers. She first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). She is an anti-hero and a main protagonist alongside Demitri Maximoff. In the series main canon, Morrigan's father, Belial Aensland, had split her power into three. Later in the events of Vampire Savior, Jedah Dohma would find part of this power and give it a body as Lilith. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Lashes her hair forward several times, kicks her foot out, and then steps forward to extend her fist into a drill. *Dash Attack- Slides to a halt while swinging her wing out as a blade Tilt Attacks *Side- Splash Libido: Morrigan steps forward and extends her wings out as spikes *Up- Deep Crescendo: Morrigan high kicks the enemy into the air, which has a blade on the heel *Down- Bends back and extends her leg upward into a kick with her foot momentarily turned into a scythe Smashes *Side- Fires out a short range version of Soul Fist. *Up- Morrigan uses her Shadow Servant move, summoning three copies of herself to leap out of the ground and do three Shadow Blades in a row. *Down- Raises her hand up, summoning a blade to rise up from the ground. Aerials *N-Air - Extends two blades out from her wings. *F-Air - Morrigan's legs take on a drill shape as she stabs them forward. *B-Air - Morrigan spiral backward her legs forming a drill at her feet. *U-Air - Morrigan rises upwards and slashes with her wing, using an aerial version of Shadow Blade. *D-Air - Morrigan spins her wings around like a buzzsaw. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Morrigan embraces her opponent sensually. *Pummel- Her wings curve out from behind her to stab into the opponent. *Forward- She points her finger out like a gun and extends out an appendage to blast the opponent away. *Back- Spins around and slams her opponent into the ground. *Up- Vector Drain: Morrigan drags him/her into the air by her shape-shifting wings, and slams them into the ground. *Down- Shell Kick: Morrigan throws downwards, jumps in the air as her wings spiral down her legs forming a drill at her feet. Others *Ledge attack: Morrigan dissapears into a flock of bats and then reappears behind her opponent. She faces the ground while hovering and spins herself around to hit the opponent from behind with both legs. *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors Opening Theme Kirby Hat Morrigan's green hair complete with bat wings on her head. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Morrigan's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with her and her smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with her. Morrigan Morrigan (Smash) Morrigan_Trophy.png|Classic Morrigan_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Dark Green: Modern appearance *Yellow: MvsC2 alt. *Gray: Numerous Pink alt. *Red: Rose Flower *Blue: Vampire Savior alt. *Pink: Lilith *Light Green: Original appearance *Black: Swimsuit Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Anti Heros Category:Succubus Category:Sexy Characters Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:Super Lawl Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:ARC Favorites Category:Adult Category:Sorta Human Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Busty Lady Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Steven's Wives Category:Project X Zone Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Tatsunoko vs Capcom Category:Dat Ass Category:Boobies Category:Lawler-RPG Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade